Two Lives
by DarkIllusion017
Summary: It's about a girl named Kiri, who has a haunting past. With her demon father and her memories chasing close behind, she nears something that may change her life forever...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: _A Thought to be Empty Heart_

I looked up into the dark gray sky, the rain hitting my face sliding down the sides, but some of those came from my eyes. I, Kiri, was losing faith in the world.

About eight years ago, when I was eight, my mother passed away from a heart attack during church. This was "normal" in her side of the family her brother said except for the 'in church' part I hoped. So my father and sister were taking care of me. Aeris and I are about a year apart in age, so she didn't really take care of me, my dad was really, but she helped when she could. Though, my life soon began to fall apart.

My father was an alcoholic and had trouble controlling what his actions were. He was always so angry, since his wife passed away. Then one night he came home, as drunk as ever, and soon began beating me for entertainment I suppose, but I was only trying to help him. As they shattered on me, I tried to run but I didn't make it. I slipped on a glass piece, which cut into my foot, and fell onto ten more. I shrieked as they dug into my skin. I struggled to get up, but I couldn't, it was a death trap. Aeris came scampering down the stairs to see me on the floor with glass shards everywhere and a man laughing hysterically. She jumped over the banister and pulled me onto my bloody feet.

"Go, get away from him, I'll get some help!" she yelled over our father's laughter.

Aeris soon ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. I turned and looked at my father and then began to feel so miserable. I ran away from him, from my life. Tears built into my eyes, but I kept running, and ran through backdoor.

I stumbled into some mud because of a nail sticking out of our molding wood stairs. My face, hands, and my favorite purple shirt had mud soaked through it. I turned around and looked back at the back door that was slightly open. The moon made the door glow and made me realize how ripped up it was. But the noise from inside was even worse than looking at the shredded door, much worse.

I shivered through the cold night air, and trembled through the woods. A sharp sting came to my arm. I had gotten it hooked on a tree branch, which had scraped my arm as I had pulled my arm off. I pulled my hand away, to dry my tears, but only smeared blood onto my face. I had locket held in my none-bloody palm, it was a gift from my mother before she passed away. A flash of memories came across me, I felt so miserable for doing this, I had been missing for a month. I bet they aren't even looking for me. And then I ran, running away from everything.

Gazing forward, I saw a concrete slab ahead. Stumbling across the woodland floor, I ended up getting caught by another tree branch on my shirt. I pulled with everything, but only ended up shredding my shirt and my skin ripping against my shoulder blade. I tried to ignore the pain, but it was just stinging and throbbing so much that I couldn't ignore it. I finally stumbled onto the sidewalk, and as I did so, it began to rain.

I leaned against the rusty gate and then slid down in a sitting position with my knees close to my face. It was crowded and it made me nervous, since I had been in the wilderness for a month with out talking to a single soul. I put my bloody palms to my face and began to cry. I looked up, to watch people go by through all of my tears. Then, I saw a familiar face. Her longs bangs were gone into droopy pigtails, the rest of her hair was neatly brushed which was terra cotta. Her hair was as long as her arms. She wore a green dress that fluffed out at the end. It was short, right above her knees. She had neatly done blue ribbons on her arms. She looked like an angel.

"Aeris!" I cried as I got to my knees.

Her head turned, but was blocked by the crowds of people who went by. I shot up and began to push my way through the people.

"Aeris!" I called again pushing through people and trying to see over them.

But she was nowhere to be found, so I fell to my knees on the curb.

" Aeris…" I whispered, " I wish you were here. And knew where I am."

Then I began to cry my heart out, rubbing my eyes with blood stained hands. I felt someone touch my shoulder, it was warm, but it burned as it touched my scar. I flinched and then looked up to see a young man's face. He smiled softly; it was nice to see a friendly face. I began to get up, but then world went dizzy and my stomached felt uneasy. Then my world went black, though it was nice to know I was safe.

I woke up with a sharp sting in her shoulder. I was lying in a bed, but not in a hospital, a bed that someone has in his or her room. I found my hands were cleaned and my wounds bandaged. But I was still wearing my ripped up clothes. I tried to move, but a sharp pain shot up through my body. Then I heard voices:

"So, what do we do with her?"

" We can get her back on her feet, and then let her choose where she wants to live."

" You make her sound like an animal."

" I'm tryin' not too"

" Anyways, sounds reasonable enough, I'll go check on her."

I was nervous and afraid and so I pretended to be asleep. I heard footsteps enter the room. Then they stopped, and I felt his warm hand grab my wounded arm. It stung so bad, that I couldn't take it.

" Stop!" I finally cried.

He immediately let go and fell back. I pulled my arm to my chest.

" That hurts…" I mumbled. " Why did you take me here?"

" Um… I'm not totally sure, something told me to," he said uncertainly.

" Where's my locket?" I grimaced.

" Wha-?" he was cutoff.

" My locket! It was a sliver heart! And it was in my hand, what'd you do with it? I need it my mother gave to me before she died! That's the only thing that I have to remind me of her! I need it, or I might forget her and she'll fade away like a lost memory!" I cried angrily at him.

Before he could answer another man entered the room, holding my silver locket in his right hand. I stared quietly at the locket, it had been polished, and my mother's pictured had been fitted into it. He walked over to me and pressed it in my hand.

" Thank you." I whispered to him.

" Your welcome," he whispered to back.

I quietly stared at my locket, I missed her so much, I almost started crying again, but I was interrupted.

"So, what's your name? I'm Leon and that's Brad," the man that handed me my locket said as he pointed his thumb at the still-in-shock man.

" I'm…uh, Kiri," I said nervously.

" That suc-" Brad was elbowed in the side by Leon, "Super."

I glared at Brad, I knew exactly what he was going to say: sucks. I hate people when they ask where I got my name. Everyone who's met me has at least asked once even my best friend. I always said that I don't know, because too many persons asked me. But honestly, it was my mother's middle name and I liked it, but I don't know where her mother got Kiri. Though I think it's some Japanese name or some other foreign culture.

There was a long awkward silence between the three of us. No one had something to say, we were all to busy thinking about something to realize the silence. But I decided to break it.

"Did you hear about my dad? He was a drunk insane man about a… a… um, uh, a month ago?" I asked interrupting their thoughts.

They thought for a few a moments.

" Yea, I think I remember, he was arrested for child abuse, which I take was you, and driving home a block away for being drunk. He was a creepy guy… was he really your father?" Leon said.

"Yea… I was afraid of him, he was always so mad at me and my sis," I said with disappointment.

" Oh, I see…" he trailed away.

There was another long silence.

" Do you know what happened to my sis? I want to know where to find her, please I need to know, I need to talk to her about something…" I said as my voice faded.

" Um, I think she was taken to an orphanage, but was soon adopted," Brad said.

" She belongs to the Finch family," Leon said.

"Really, do you know where they live?" I asked.

" No, but we could look 'em up in the phone book," he quickly said.

All of the sudden there was knocking on the door. Brad looked up at the empty doorway and then looked at Leon. Then Leon hinted for him to get it. The knocking began again, but louder. Brad hurried for the door. We waited quietly staring at the doorway, looking into the empty hallway with many doors. There were voices.

" Hello," an unfamiliar voice said.

" Hi," Brad said uncertainly.

" I believe that you have taken in a child from the streets, correct?" the voice said steadily.

" Um… uh," Brad stuttered.

" Yes or no?" the voice said unsteadily.

" Yea… so what? What are you going to do?" he stumbled through his words.

" You were suppose to take her to an orphanage, not your home," the voice sounded firm.

" We can take her wherever we want… and how do you know that we have her?" he shot back.

" Some one told me who did see you, now where is she?" the voice said a little more annoyed.

I quickly looked at Leon worriedly. I don't know who they are or where they are going to take me. I didn't trust that voice at all. Leon and Brad I trusted well, but I couldn't hide, I am incapable of doing so.

" Do something Leon," I whispered worriedly.

He looked nervous. There were footsteps on the tile, getting closer to the room. He fidgeted around and then got up and swooped me out of the bed. He opened the closet door and stuffed me in between the clothes on hangers. My knees were shaking and the sharp pain was shooting through my body.

" She's in here," Brad's voice said.

There was a silence.

" There isn't anyone in here, do you have her or not?" the voice from earlier stammered.

There was another silence.

" Uh, yeah, we were tricking you, cause if I'd said that I didn't you'd probably would be suspicious, am I right?" he seem relieved.

" Uh huh… I better go…" the voice said as I heard footsteps leave the room.

My knees collapsed soon after she left the room, and I fell to the ground leaving a loud thump. My world was dizzy and was spinning into a black pit. The last I heard was: "Kiri…I'll make sure you're all right…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _The Unknown Self_

I woke up in a peaceful city, sitting on the sidewalk. I stood up, people walked by doing what they needed. The cars passed by driving gracefully. I began to walk down the sidewalk, wondering how I got here. My clothes weren't ripped up, and amazingly enough my scars were gone. Suddenly, a masked man jumped in front me. He was in a dark outfit, and his mask only showed one eye. I stumbled back onto the sidewalk.

" You have a power, Kiri," he said as he walked closer to me.

I scooted back and said, " Who are you and how do you know my name? And what do you mean?"

" My, that's a lot of questions for a 16 year old, but I'll answer them. Though I'm surprised myself that you don't know, didn't your mother tell you?" he said sarcastically.

"Stop mocking me!" I screamed at him as he smiled.

" Here I'll explain the whole thing to you right now… my name is Vlad. Before you were born nor your sister, your mother found me. I wasn't in this outfit at the time, cause I was looking for a female. Anyways, she married me, and then I told her.

" I told her that I wasn't from this world, and I would only exist physically until we had two children. And that I had inner powers, which I would give to the two children, which would be you and Aeris, so I would always be with her. And so she agreed and said anything that would make you happy. So we soon had your sister, Aeris, and she had the power to erase memories and replace them with fake new ones.

" But that was only the beginning of what I was really looking for. You see, your power was what I was looking for. Your power can end the world. That's why I disappeared. I actually became a nightmare. Try out your power here and now…" he said.

" So this is a dream… then that means this isn't real and I don't have powers and-" I was cut off.

" That's where you're wrong. I'm actually in your thoughts, and this is what will happen after you release all your power," he laughed.

Then the city sky became dark smog, and all the people were stone. The buildings were practically gone and were slight aflame. The air was filled with smoke. I soon began to cough.

" No! I won't believe you!" I screamed at him.

" The longer you keep it in, the more harshly it'll come out," he said as his voice faded.

"Kiri, Kiri! Wake up, Kiri!" someone said as they shook me violently.

I opened my eyes and then could breath again. I saw Brad and Leon hovered over me, as I lay in the bed.

" You're all right," Leon said, "Thank Yevon."

" That was a scary dream…or was it a dream?" I whispered, "I hope it was…"

" What was that?" Brad asked.  
" Nothing, nothing, I'm okay," I said as my voice faded into a worried whisper.

I knew they knew that something was wrong, but couldn't keep it from them forever, especially if it was real.

" Something is wrong, tell me," Leon said sternly.

I didn't look at him, instead I sighed, a loud long sigh. I was still staring at the bed sheets thinking about that dream, I mean nightmare. Then I saw something in the corner of my eye. I looked up and then out the window I saw Vlad.

"It was real!" I thought.

I burst into tears as he faded away and Leon and Brad were a little confused. They left the room for me to be alone for a little while. I soon heard them turn on the TV outside of the room through all my tears. I looked up at the end of my bed expecting to see my door closed, but instead I saw Vlad.

" Why won't you leave me alone," I grumbled.

" I have to awaken your power first," he said as he walked around the bed to me.

I jumped out of the bed.

"Don't touch me…" I grunted.

" Why are you afraid of your own father?" he sarcastically asked.

" I don't believe you're my father!" I yelled at him.

" Oh but you should, and I will come to complete my task. Aeris is already awakened and now it's your turn. Trust me it won't hurt," he said.

" Get away!" I screamed.

Then Leon and Brad came running in, I looked at the door. I was leaning against the dresser about six feet away from the bed. I looked back in front of me, expecting to see Vlad, but he was gone. I didn't feel safe anymore. Nothing made sense; I was endangering the world, for all I care.

" What's the matter Kiri? Please tell me," Leon said as he ran to my side.

I wanted to feel safe, but could not be safe, not even in my dreams. Vlad was everywhere and I couldn't hide. No one can protect me, especially if they can' t see the enemy or can go in dreams, for that matter. I wanted to run away from everything, I just wanted a vacation. So basically since the day I ran away from home, my life slowly fell to pieces. Why did this have to happen to me?

I turned to Leon, who was looking at my face; I felt tears build up in my eyes. I dug my face into his shirt. I was warm and I was feeling safe at the moment, but as soon as they leave, Vlad was going to be there. I didn't want them to leave I felt secure with them, knowing that Vlad couldn't get near me when they're around.

" If you only you knew what I was going through," I mumbled.

I looked up at him. He seemed a little worried along with Brad. Though I would be too, if I was in their shoes.

" Leon don't ever leave me alone, without anyone around," I pleaded.

He gently wrapped his arms around me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _Brotherly and Sisterly Love_

I found myself asleep on top of Brad or Leon. I could feel his chest going up and down steadily and his warmth. His heart was beating smoothly, not going too fast, but not too slow. One of his arms was resting on my back. I felt secure on him. But yet I don't understand, Vlad didn't come into my dream to torture me. I think to "awaken" my power he had to physically touch or whatever me.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the TV on, but with very low volume. I looked at T-shirt he was wearing, it was white, and so it was Leon I am lying on. I looked down at the end of couch expecting to see Brad, but no one was there. Then I looked at the TV, he was watching Comedy Central.

" Leon," I said sleepily, " Where's Brad?"

I was now looking up at him, still laying on him, and he looked at me and said:

" He's looking up where your sister lives or the Finch's family. As soon as he finds out where, we'll be off. Or if he finds the school, we'll go there."

" Oh, okay…" I said fading off into my daydreams.

" Leon, I found out where the Finch's live. And where her sis goes to school," Brad said with excite.

I shot up into a sitting position.

" Really?" I joyfully said, " We better go now, I need to see her."

" Wow, didn't know you were awake. Oh well then we better go," Brad said.

I got off the couch and stood by the door. Then Leon got off the couch.

" Uh, Kiri, you better change and get some shoes on. Or people might think you poor or somethin', " Leon said.

I looked down at myself; I was a disaster.

" Do you have anything for me to change into?" I asked.

" Uh, you can where a pair of our clothes, I've seen girls where guy clothes before, and you can where the shoes that you were wearing when we… I mean we'll have buy new shoes. Um… what size do you wear?" Brad said.

" I wear 8 1/2s and give some of your clothes, these clothes are beginning to itch," I said.

Leon walked into his room for a few minutes and then came back out with some clothes.

" I grabbed the smallest clothes I could find," he said as he handed them to me.

" As long as they don't fall off of me, I don't mind," I said.

" Okay then you go change, I'll go buy some shoes for you," Brad said as he pulled out some keys from the counter. " I'll be back in a bit."

He opened the front door and then walked out closing the door behind him.

" Do you mind if I use your shower before I change into these," I asked.

" Not at all, go ahead," he said as he moved out of the way.

" Thanks…" I mumbled and walked into the bathroom.

I shut the door behind me, and locked it. I walked over to the shower, and turned the knob and pushed it an inch away from H. I set the clothes on the bathroom counter. Then I looked up at the mirror to expect to see my dirty, worried self. I did see that, but I also saw Vlad standing behind me in the mirror. I jerked around, but he wasn't there. I looked back at the mirror; he wasn't there either. Am I seeing things or was he really there? I waited a few minutes, before I took off my clothes to get in the shower. I didn't know if that was real, and if it was and he did come back… I wouldn't want to see him to see me naked.

After I got out of the shower, quickly dried myself off and grabbed to clothes and slid the shirt over my head and the pants up my legs. I looked into the mirror, looking at the girl on the other side. She looked lost and confused. Then suddenly behind the girl in the mirror, the bathroom became a destroyed town.

" No!" I screamed and threw the nearest thing at the mirror, which happened to be a hairdryer. It broke the mirror, I expected to hear the hairdryer hit the tile floor, but I didn't I turned around and found Vlad holding it.

" Who said your future would be 'average'?" he said as he faded away and then the hairdryer fell onto the floor.

Leon thudded on the door.

" What's goin' on in there? I thought you really wanted to go see your sis?" he said.

" I do, it's just…" I opened the door and walked past him.

He peered in the bathroom and saw the shattered mirror and the hairdryer on the floor. I sat down on the couch and then hugged a pillow, burying my face in it. I felt someone touch my shoulder. I didn't move.

" Tell me what's wrong," he said softly.

I shook my head and then looked up at him.

" Look, I'm sorry. You just don't know what goin' on with me…can we just go see my sis?" I pleaded, trying to change the subject.

He eyed me for a few moments, and then he looked up at Brad who was coming through the door with a box of shoes. He nodded at me; he seemed a little frustrated with me. But it was all right, as long as he didn't know, he wouldn't think I was insane.

" Hey guys, here's your shoes Kiri, put them on and we can go," Brad said as he handed the box to me.

I opened them up and the shoes were all black. They had a zipper instead of shoelaces and they were size 8s. I slid them on and them walk around in them to make sure they weren't too big or worse, too small. As I walked, I noticed Leon whispering something to Brad and he was looking at me. I knew he was talking about the broken mirror and me.

" Can we go now?" I said interrupting them.

" Uh, yeah sure," Brad said awkwardly.

He opened the door again, he also so seemed angry with me. If I told them this, they 'd probably give me to an insane asylum. I will tell them when I'm ready.

" Look, guys, I'm sorry about the broken mirror, I'm sorry about everything. You just don't know me; I'm not like everyone else. I don't have normal parents. I don't know where to go to hide. I'm scared all right! I just can't tell you why! I- I can't hide from him!" I said as began to walk out the door and quietly burst into tears still walking away.

I got to the car and leaned against the back door and sobbed. I am scared, and you would be too, if you knew you were going to destroy the world. I heard them shut the door and then footsteps on the pavement.

" I'm sorry… I didn't know," Leon said as touched my shoulder.

I couldn't look at him. I put my fist against my mouth. Then I felt Brad touch my other shoulder.

" I'm sorry too," he said quietly.

" C'mon lets go," Leon said as he let go of me and walked around to the driver door.

" Who is 'him' anyways?" Brad asked.

I bit my knuckle gently and then opened the backdoor and jumped in. I shut the door and ignored Brad. Then he got in the passenger seat, next to Leon. I couldn't tell him who "him" was, that's what I couldn't tell them. Leon started the car and began to back out. I stared at my reflection on the window. Then my reflection turned into Vlad. Scared out of my wits, I unbuckled my seat belt and moved to the center of the two seats. I looked back at the window and he was gone, again.

Brad and Leon were compromising where the school was.

" There it is, up ahead," Leon said.

I jerked my head up. Finally, we were here now I had a chance about this whole issue.

" Are you happy, Kiri?" Brad asked.

" Yeah…" I said, though I didn't sound happy.

We turned into the parking lot and found a parking spot. Leon turned off the car and waited for the rest of us to out. I stepped out of the car. The school was huge; I hadn't been near such enormous building since the day before I ran away.

" I'm glad you guys helped me," I said right before they entered the office.

Leon and Brad, with me behind them, walked up to the front desk.

" Um, hi, we need Aeris Finch to come with this, family issue," Leon said in the calmest way he could.

" Alright," the lady at the front desk said.

Then she picked up the phone and said: "Aeris Finch, please come to the office you'll be leaving. Aeris Finch, please come to the office."

" She'll be here in a few moments," she told us, " You can sit and wait."

I was too excited and nervous to sit. I paced around in circles; while Brad and Leon sat and watched me wait. I looked at the door and saw her coming in. I was jumping in and out of my shoes. I was so excited to see her. Before she could enter, I ran out the door and hugged her. She was a little shocked.

" Aeris, don't you remember me, your long lost sister, Kiri?" I asked.

She thought there for a moment and studied me.

" Kiri! I missed you so!" she cried as she hugged me. " Vlad was chasing me, and gave me the power to erase memories, but-but he said you had a stronger power and was going after you… please tell me you believe me."

" I do! I really do! He's been haunting me and chasing me. I won't let him get me. I don't want my power. My power will end the world and I don't want it. I've seen what it will look like. He won't leave me alone. I can't look at myself without seeing my own future destruction. I hate it," I told her.

" I'll keep him away with all my might, if you want me to," she said.

" I do, and my new friends, Brad and Leon, are helping, though they don't know what from though-" I said as I was cut off.

" We know, we heard the whole thing…" Leon said as he opened the door with Brad behind him.

I looked at him with a little anger, but with more relief. I didn't have to tell in his face, but I didn't want him to know yet. I looked at Aeris; I wish she would make them forget everything I had just said.

"Aeris," I whispered, "Make them forget what I just said. Please, I don't want them to know yet."

" All right…" she said as she closed her eyes.

I could tell she was focusing and trying to figure out how to use them. Then a few minutes later, she opened her eyes.

" There, I think," she said.

" Hey guys, watcha doin'?" I asked.

" We were just picking you guys up. Time to go," Leon said.

Yes! It worked. Then I looked at Aeris. I smiled at her.

" What'd we do now?" I asked.

" Hmm. How 'bout we go out for some lunch and get to know each other?" Leon said.

We all agreed and so we all headed off. I dropped my locket, I didn't know where though.

" Hold on guys, I gotta get my locket. It's over there. Go ahead get in the car, I'll be back in a few," I said as I trailed back.

" Okay! We'll be in the car!" Brad yelled over to me.

I walked backed. I was bent over looking for it. My head bumped into someone's stomach. I looked up.

9


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: _Haunted_**

It was Vlad who caused me to stumble back in horror.

" Was this what you were looking for?" he said as my locket hung between his fingers.

" Give me that!" I said as I tried to snatch it.

He moved his hand and his eye narrowed at me.

" I will awaken your power and it will be done," he said as he crushed my locket.

" No!" I screamed at him. " You jerk! That was my mother's! I hate you like the devil!"

He laughed at me and then lifted his arm to grab me, but I walked back out of his reach.

" You'll never get me," I growled at him.

" That's what you think…" he said as he faded away.

I scrambled for through the pieces of the broken pieces of locket. I found my mothers picture, but it was all crumpled. I grabbed it and ran back for the car. I met up with the Aeris, Brad, and Leon.

" Lets go," I said.

They started the car and drove out of the parking lot. I stared back where my locket was broken into bits. I still had one thing left to remember my mother with: this photograph.

" So where should we eat?" Leon asked.

" Hmm… I don't know, cause I don't remember what we had here," I said.

" Lets go to Subway," Aeris said.

" Alright, sounds good with me," Leon said.

" Me too," Brad said.

" Ditto," I said as I began to look out the window.

I watched a biker go by, but she seemed so familiar. She looked at the car. Her face was my mother's. That couldn't be, she was dead. I looked away for a moment and then looked back, but it was only someone else's. And so I looked down at my feet the rest of the way to Subway.

We all walked into Subway and decided our orders. Leon paid for them all, and Aeris and I got to choose the seats. I sat down next to the window, and so did Aeris. She sat across from me. Leon sat next to me and Brad sat next to Aeris. I looked at the person, who was sitting at his own table across from us. He was munching away and didn't seem to notice me staring. Then he looked at me, but before I looked away I noticed it was Vlad.

" Can you excuse me, I have to go to the restroom," I said nervously.

" K," Leon said as scooted out of the seat.

I quickly ran out of my seat and walked hurriedly to the bathroom.

" I guess she really had to go," I heard someone say as I walked in the bathroom.

I was panicking. I don't know what to do. Vlad keeps haunting me; he won't leave me alone. He's going to keep at it until I give in or I'm vulnerable. No one else was in the bathroom.

"Vlad! Come to me, to my face!" I screamed.

I looked around; he wasn't here yet. Then I looked at the mirror. He was inside of it.

" Vlad… could you just leave me alone, just for a day?" I said.

" I haven't bugged you all day. OR have I?" he asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

" Could you just leave me alone?"

" Of course not. I suppose to awaken your powers," he said as he disappeared.

He was going to continue to haunt me, until I gave in or went insane. I didn't want that to happen. I ran out of the bathroom and out of Subway. I was shaking my head and cried as I ran past Brad, Leon and Aeris, out the door.

" Kiri!" I heard Leon call said as I ran further away.

I kept running. I couldn't take it. Every time I looked up I saw someone that wasn't really there, like my mother, Vlad, my "step-father", and Aeris. I couldn't take it, so I hid myself behind a dumpster. It was disgusting and smelled a mix of molding food, and crap, but it was the only place I wouldn't go insane (actually I might go insane smelling this for a long time. I heard footsteps, so I held my breath.

"Kiri?" I heard some one say, it sounded like Aeris.

I let out my breath, and poked my head out. She probably was the only the person who understood what was going on. I stood up into her view.

" Hi, Aeris," I said quietly, but there was something wrong with her.

Her eyes were pale as they could get. She looked like a doll, like a rag doll.

" You should let Vlad awaken you, he would leave you alone," she said in a monotone voice.

" You're not acting like yourself, Aeris…" I said nervously.

" I'm all right, now let him-" she said as I cut off her.

" Vlad, leave her alone… you don't need her for anything, its just between you and me…" I said stubbornly.

Then he appeared behind Aeris. His hand was in her back. All of the sudden I felt something enter my mind, something was going through my mind. He was trying to erase my memories. I pushed him out.

" I' m not going let you get me that easily!" I yelled.

Then he dropped Aeris; she was unconscious. He grabbed he my wrist and pulled me in to him.


End file.
